


How The Stars Shot Across The Sky

by Teamaker69



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, church - Fandom, jesus - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bro - Freeform, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Please read, Sex, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamaker69/pseuds/Teamaker69
Summary: Donald cannot control himself.
Relationships: Pope Francis/Donald Trump
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	How The Stars Shot Across The Sky

The interviewers could not leave soon enough. Donald knew he had to keep face for the public, but when Francis was so close his mind refused to construct the necessary sentences. He had reached out multiple times, begging for Francis’ attention, but his lover refused to even touch his hands. Donald knew he was a lying cheat for what he’d done to Melania, but his sins never felt so godly next to Francis.

When the interviewers left, Donald rushed to describe his god. Francis scoffed at his lack of patience, but Donald could not wait any longer. It took seconds before Francis was laid out on the presidential table, a feast for a king to enjoy. 

His cock quivered as the cold air hit, but Trump could only stare at its glory. Oh, how ashamed Jesus would feel if he could understand the depth of their love. If God’s love was truly the greatest it was only because they had to hide theirs. 

“Donald, the lube.” Francis pointed towards the drawer closets to them. He made quick work of grabbing it.

He first prepped his lover, soft moans escaping his beautiful pink lips. Donald wanted to keep those lips in a jar so they’d never be so far. 

As he penetrated the pope, he felt the heavens unfold in his head. The tightness of the pope was a gift greater than all the riches one could own. Even Melania could not compare in that essence.

It took a few strokes before they were both cumming. White bathed his lover’s stomach and all he could think to do was to lap at the spilled seeds. Nothing was to be wasted when it came to Francis. 

Seconds after, they dressed and both left the office that was now stained with the memory of their immorality.


End file.
